Blurry Eyes
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Yuki is blind. But it gets worse. She is very ill and nobody can get a sure fired cure, but Riku. Can he make it too her? .Riku.X.OoC. bad summery


**.B.L.U.R.R.Y..E.Y.E.S.**

Authors Note- I like this story, is a sad story and my attempt to make it said. I might make it longer in the future to get more of the background on the OC character. It could have been a mulit-chappie story, but I knew would have never finished it, cause I cant do stories about a character then a OoC girl, its just not possible, Im a yaoi girl and nothing could change that. I mean i could have done Riku with another guy...but I decided against it...so I came up with this. There is no bashing of characters and it just a tragic love story that came to mind when I heard the song called Blurry by Puddle of Mudd a great song listen to it, Yea so its rushed (and seems that all the others are too but I'm a busy person) Sorry for the long A/N!! ENJOY

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody except Yuki.

Another Note- I fixed it, and gave more detail to some parts. Hope this one is better!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'It's quite pathetic actually.' A red head said dryly as she watched two figures walk along the beach slowly. A brunette beside her gasped at her words.

'Kairi that's rude!' he shot back in a whisper, making a point not to let the pair hear him.

'What? It is, Sora. He walks her down that beach everyday. He's like a freaking love sick puppy. It almost makes me sick.' She gagged. Sora rolled his eyes eyeing the pair.

'I think its sweet. I mean he really loves her. Who else would do that kind of stuff? Plus, if he didn't she would go crazy, being cooped up in her room all day.' He sighed leaning back like the red head.

'What ever.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Thank you so much for bringing me here, Riku.' A brunette girl said cheerfully. Riku smiled down at her small frame. He gently swung there laced hands between them.

The wind picked up and blew her light brown hair everywhere. It was short, kept that way, and had two small pony tails, which her mom had put in her hair and tied with her favorite brown ribbons. She stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes. Yuki had been blind since birth.

Her parents thought that she was lucky to only be blind, due to the long line of sickness in her family. Then on that heart wrenching day, she had sprung a high fever and began coughing. Her parents rushed her to the hospital and she was immediately emitted into intensive care. After five months of being cooped up in the hospital, they were the worst months in her life.

After she was stabilized, the doctors released, and told her to take care and come back every two weeks for a check up. A few months later she meet Riku. A sweet boy that came to her appointments with her. She had fallen in love with this boy and loved it when he took her places she could have never imagined. He has taught her some many things, like colors, red is like something hot and blue is like cold. And everyday he takes her to the beach and walks with her.

Riku had loved her from the first time he saw her. He has seen past the blindness and her illness. He enjoyed spending time with her and teaching her things.

'I like the feel of the ocean and the sand under my feet.' She giggled while kicking up some sand. Riku laughed along with her.

'I don't want to go for testing tomorrow. I hate it when I can't see what there doing to me, and that I can't expect it.' she said solemnly.

'Well, don't. Just think, the doctors will find a cure for you, and you won't have to go anymore.' Riku laughed trying to lift her spirits.

Her eyes didn't read anything but the smile on her face was enough. 'yea that's right. Then me and you could be together forever.' she hugged riku tightly around his waist and rested her head on Riku's chest and sighed before she added, 'I bet you look as good as you smell!' she snorted sitting down in the shore line. Riku stood standing but still had her hand in his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'how is Yuki doing?' sora asked the back of his silver haired friend as said friend flipped though a stack of DVD's. riku turned around and smiled at sora.

'Good, she didn't throw up any today.' He said plainly. Sora nodded. 'I hope she gets better Sora. I really do.' He hoped with all his heart that she would.

'Aaah, don't worry, she will. So what movie is it?' sora asked jumping off his bed and over to his friend. Riku stood up and held out a movie. Sora smiled as he popped the move in and jumped on his bed and lay beside his friend, resting his chin on his crossed arms. 'Riku it's going to be ok, I promise.' He whispered nudging riku's elbow. He could hear Riku smile.

Riku took the promise to heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok Miss Yuki were ready for you.' A nurse kindly spoke. The fatigued brown haired girl stood up and grabbed the hands of her mother as she led her into a room. riku pulled his knees up to his chest in the chair, and began playing with a strand of his long silver hair.

'They don't think she is gonna make it.' riku stopped playing with his hair and his eyes moved over to the brown haired man, his face completely deadpan. 'I over heard the doctors talking. They said they would tell us this time.' Riku didn't respond, not so much as mutter a single sound, and turned back to his old position.

How could this man talk like this? I mean, it's his own daughter for Gawds sake. You are supposed to be hoping and praying that she...gets better.

Riku sighed as he prepared for the news. Soon he started to doze off, his nerves making him tired.

'Ok, see you next time.' A female voice said which woke riku up. He shot up out of his hair and over to Yuki, taking her left hand in his, and letting her hold her seeing cane in her right.

'What didn't they say?' OK here it comes.

'Good, they said the medicine isn't progressing as fast as they'd like but, my body isn't rejecting it.' riku sighed in relief and holding her hand with both of his now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'There has got to be a cure, they always have cures over in other countries.' Riku typed in Yuki's illness and had the hardest time. He had to crack firewalls, bypasses and others things till he found a website about a medical hospital in New England. He clicked on the search bar and put in her illness again, bringing up hundreds of results. He clicked on each result, and the more he clicked and didn't find anything, the more depressed he got. But, the last one that he clicks, the last hope for curing Yuki, he found what he was looking for. After he read the contents he picked up his phone and called his best friend sora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'It sounds good to me. But how are you going to afford this, I bet it's outrageous.'

Riku stared at sora. 'I will alright.'

'Ok riku. Good luck.' Sora said patting Riku's back and walking over sitting on Riku's bed. The silverette sighed resting his head on the keyboard, ignoring the beeping the computer was throwing at him, telling him to get his head off of it.

'Riku, please take your head off the keyboard!' he released his hands from his ears when riku pulled his head up.

'So how are you going to tell Yuki that your going to New England to get some medicine for her?' so asked grabbing Riku's pillow and hugging it. riku swiveled around in his computer chair and stood up, walking over to sora.

'I cant, if I do she would freak, and refuse to let me go!' he shouted falling onto his bed. Sora turned to face riku.

'Yea, that's true, but riku seriously, could you live with yourself if you didn't say good bye?' riku hated when his friend was right.

'I know, and I'm being stupid! I putting myself and Yuki at risk...but I...I feel like I need to do something.' Sora pounced riku with the pillow and covered his face with it, soon bringing it up and smiling.

'Love makes you do crazy things!' riku ended up shoving Sora off of him and knocking him off the bed. Sora didn't like it and pulled riku off the bed, shortly ending up in them wrestling, that Riku won, like always.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Riku, your completely insane and need to be slapped repeatedly on the face and dumped in a barrel of ice water while your beautiful hair, that I'm totally jealous of, is being shaved off!!' shouted a very peeved fire head. The blue eyed girl was fuming at riku and he, surprisingly, was scared to death. His fiery haired friend was scary when she was mad, which was not very often, but when she was, watch out!

'Kairi, calm down. I will be back day after tomorrow, early in the morning.'

'What if Yuki asks where you are?

'Sora is taking care of that.'

'I'M WHAT!' he shouted.

'Guys, I love you and all, but I need to go, my plane is boarding! Sora call if you hear anything about Yuki!' he hugged them and ran with his bag to the plane.

'What an idiot.' The red head said turning and walking away.

Sora watched as riku headed towards his terminal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once he was in England he called for a taxi while he waited with his heart on his sleeve, barley hanging on by a thread.

The hospital looked more like a castle. His nerves were making the thread, holding his heart, wear thin. He walked though the front door and asked where he could find a Dr. Westen. The receptions looked at him weird but opened something on the computer.

'Do you have an appointment?' she asked.

'N-no but it's...'

'I'm sorry no appointment, no seeing Dr. Westen.'

'I understand but please it's an important...'

'What makes something so important?' A deep voice said from behind Riku. He whipped around and seen a doctor. He glanced at the name tag. 'Its must be pretty...'

'Please can you help me!?'

The doctor chuckled and lead Riku too a room where he spilled why he was here.

'That was one hell of a sob story, Riku.' The doctor crossed his arms.

'Where I'm from we don't have cures like you do here. And I really want to help. She isn't reacting well to her medicine. And maybe if her body doesn't reject this, there will be a high chance of her survival.'

The doctor pulled out a piece of paper. 'Riku, boy. What love will make you do, its crazy stuff! I don't usually do this, and if I get caught I could lose my license. But you pulled a heart sting. I lost my wife to something similar to what your girl friend has.' He scribbled something down on the paper and sent it though a machine that flashed red.

'Thank you so much!!' the doctor laughed and pushed a button on the phone. 'Ann, please bring me the perception I sent to you.'

Moment later Riku was handed something that could save Yuki's life.

After thanking and thanking them, riku caught his flight back to Destiny Island.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku's heart fluttered in his chest, like butterflies being freed from a cage, as ran down the street to Yuki's house. When he knocked on the door nobody answered. He knocked again and he began to worry. Yuki was always at the door, when it was time for riku to come over. Suddenly, he heard a horn honking. He turned around to see sora and kairi in Sora's Chevy Avalanche (yea). He rushed over to the window and stood up on the foot rail.

'Riku, what the hell. We have been worried. I have called and called your stupid cell phone. Yuki is in the hospital again, she had some sort of reaction to her meds.' Riku opened the back door and jumped in telling sora to floor it. 'she has been worried sick about you. Geez.'

Riku slapped his hand over Sora's mouth from the back seat. 'I know just shut up and drive!' he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

When they made it too the hospital riku rushed to Yuki's room but stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Yuki's parents standing outside the door. Her father's arms were around her mothers, tight and she was crying. Riku's heart stopped when her mother seen him and ran to hug him. She began crying harder on Riku's shoulder and mumbling something. He couldn't understand what it was. he pulled away from her and ran into the room.

Riku stopped abruptly at the sight. His mind became empty of all things happy, and his eyes glazed over. He reached out to touch her and his body went ridged as the cold skin clashed with his warm. He fell to knees and rested his head on her arms as his body racked with sobs.

'I didn't make it, yuki I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't get to say goodbye and now I never will!' he hugged her hand to his body hoping for something to happen.

Some nurses came in. 'I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to cover the body.' The elder one said grabbing Rikus arm to pull him away. He didn't want to go easily and easy wasn't how he went.

'No...No Yuki! Please...p-please! I didn't get to say goodbye! You need to help her please help her...!' he cried loudly.

'Sir, please she is gone, there's nothing we can do!'

Once they got the distraught boy out of they room, the rushed inside and locked the door from in the room. Riku beat on the door rapidly making his knuckles bleed and making Yuki's mother and father cry harder. Suddenly, warm hands took riku's and had them pressed to the door and somebody behind him.

'Stop Riku...you hurting yourself...' It was sora.

The brunette, still holding onto Riku's hand, wrapped his arms around Riku, and crossing them over each others. Riku slid to the floor and sora went with him, never letting go of riku. Kairi came over and hugged Riku's neck wrapping Riku into the comfort of friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'As we stand here today, to remember a loved one. Yuki was a great girl, cheerful even when it hurt. Let's bow our head. 'God, please help this family make it though the mourning process and let them heal. And God keep Yuki safe up there with you, and take car of her till we all reach heaven, and see her again.' The Pastor looked over the people and dismissed them to say things and leave.

It was hours after the priest left and Yuki's mom was waving too the last person, exchanging sorry's and tissues. She hugged the person and turned to her daughters grave, where she seen Riku standing there with his hands over his face. She pulled a small pink clothe from her coat and held it tightly in her hand as she walked over to the sobbing boy.

'I love you so much Yuki. And I am so sorry that I couldn't say good bye.' He said from behind his hands. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up it was Yuki's mom. He desperately tried to wipe them away, only to have wet cheeks again.

'I'm so sorry!' he cried, his body racking with sobs. She grabbed riku and pulled him into an embrace hugging him tightly.

'Its not you fault riku, please don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done.' She assured him. But it didn't seem to help.

'It is my fault, I didn't get there in time, and if I only could have made it back...I...I could have saved her.' He breathed in some air. 'She must hate me'

Yuki's mom pulled back abruptly from Riku and stared him the face. 'No, she loved you. She told me every night before she went to bed. You were the best thing that has ever happen to her and don't you ever forget that!' she was crying again. Riku stared down at the ground and didn't look back up at her.

'But...'

'Not buts...'

Riku looked back up at her and she was smiling. 'Here she wanted you to have these, she told before she...' She opened her hand and in her palm was the pink cloth. Riku picked it up and the edges opened to reveal small brown ribbons. He held them closely.

'Hey riku!' someone shouted. Riku turned around to see sora running to him, careful to not step on any graves. 'Are you ready?' riku nodded and gave Yuki's mom one last hug, and she kissed his forehead before Riku walk back to Sora's truck with him.

Yuki's mom looked at the angle over his daughter's grave.

'Make sure he is happy...' a ghostly voice whispered around the grave.

'Ok.' The mother said before walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If you find any mistakes, tell me, and I will fix them. Anyway I hope i mad you cry, cause I was trying too. So anyway message me and tell me what you think fi you want, but i would like a rating if you dont mind!


End file.
